closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Closing Variants
Metro-Goldwyn Pictures 1923–1925 CJk8ZkO8GL5p1Ka0U7ub6w11739.jpg|The Unholy Three (1925) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924–1984 IBC_13_Circle_1979.jpg 3301666969_6018c1c470_o.jpg|Crazy House (1930) penalty-the-end.jpg|The Penalty (1920, 1930 reissue) end-mgm-credit-e1.jpg 1ad0e086-f237-4572-b253-57a81a3c5768.jpg 5f33a60fd7eb6d43981d80db719362a6.jpg Red-headed-woman-end-title-still.jpg|Red-Headed Woman (1932) Microsoft-office-90.jpg|''Grand Hotel'' (1932) Today-we-live-end-title-still.jpg|Today We Live (1933) Treasure-island-end-title.jpg|Treasure Island (1934) 3035667702_d57427c244_b.jpg|Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove (1934) 939117a8-2c46-4967-813f-9545b827851e.jpg|Happy Harmonies cartoons (1934) David-copperfield-end-title.jpg|David Copperfield (1935) mutiny-on-the-bounty-end-title-still.jpg|Mutiny on the Bounty (1935) Night-at-the-opera-end-title-still.jpg|''A Night at the Opera'' (1935) san-francisco-end-title.jpg|San Francisco (1936) Screen shot 2011-01-03 at 9.31.30 AM.png|Three Comrades (1938) Men-in-white-end-title.jpg wizard-of-oz-the-end.jpg|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) women-end-title-still.jpg|The Women (1939) MGMCartoonEnd1939.jpg|MGM cartoons (1939-1942) northwest-passage-end-title.jpg|''Northwest Passage'' (1940) mortal-storm-end-title.jpg|The Mortal Storm (1940) boom-town-end-title.jpg|Boom Town (1940) Escape-end-title.jpg|Escape (1940) philadelphia-story-end-title-still.jpg|The Philadelphia Story (1940) tell-tale-heart-end-title.jpg|The Tell-Tale Heart (1941) Evelyn-prentice-movie-end-title-still.jpg|Random Harvest (1942) kismet-end-title.jpg|Kismet (1944) bathing-beauty-end-title.jpg|Bathing Beauty (1944) meet-me-in-st-louis-end-title-still.jpg|Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) national-velvet-end-title-still.jpg|National Velvet (1944) easy-to-wed-end-title.jpg|Easy to Wed (1946) easter-parade-end-title-still.jpg|Easter Parade (1948) act-of-violence-end-still.jpg|''Act of Violence'' (1948) 5577666663_28e742ecfd_o.jpg|Little Women (1949) neptunes-daughter-end-title.jpg|Neptune's Daughter (1949) border-incident-end-title-still.jpg|Border Incident (1949) east-side-west-side-end-title.jpg|East Side, West Side (1949) on-the-town-the-end.jpg|''On the Town'' (1949) Battleground-end-title-still.jpg|''Battleground'' (1949) asphalt-jungle-the-end.jpg|The Asphalt Jungle (1950) father-of-the-bride-the-end.jpg|Father of the Bride (1950) 3285106077_d810f0890c_o.jpg|''The Red Badge of Courage'' (1951) 13732110823 7666a1234b o.jpg|Texas Carnival (1951) quo-vadis-the-end.jpg|Quo Vadis (1951) an-american-in-paris-the-end.jpg|An American in Paris (1951) wild-north-end-title.jpg|The Wild North (1952) lovely-to-look-at-the-end.jpg|Lovely to Look At (1952) singin-in-the-rain-the-end.jpg|Singin’ in the Rain (1952) sellout-the-end.jpg|The Sellout (1952) plymouth-adventure-end-title.jpg|Plymouth Adventure (1952) screen-shot-2014-04-16-at-11-51-39-pm.png|The Naked Spur (1953) band-wagon-the-end.jpg|The Band Wagon (1953) dangerous-when-wet-end-title1.jpg|Dangerous When Wet (1953) easy-to-love-end-title.jpg|Easy to Love (1953) All-the-brothers-were-valiant-end-title.jpg|''All the Brothers Were Valiant'' (1953) kiss-me-kate-the-end.jpg|''Kiss Me Kate'' (1953) escape-from-fort-bravo-end-title.jpg|Escape from Fort Bravo (1953) 5826342048_d6b8273a29_o.jpg|The Long, Long Trailer (1954, A) 5825784985_bdf22a3876_o.jpg|The Long, Long Trailer (1954, B) rhapsody-end-title.jpg|Rhapsody (1954) 15279806551_d3aeea8e5a_o.jpg|Betrayed (1954, A) 15282938625_9c96dc0805_o.jpg|Betrayed (1954, B) Sekolah_1.1.png|''Brigadoon'' (1954) 3169618099_d05ef226cb_o.jpg|''The Last Time I Saw Paris'' (1954) deep-in-my-heart-the-end.jpg|''Deep in My Heart'' (1954) green-fire-end-title.jpg|''Green Fire'' (1954) Bad-day-at-black-rock-the-end.jpg|Bad Day at Black Rock (1955) blackboard-jungle-end-title.jpg|Blackboard Jungle (1955) love-me-or-leave-me-the-end.jpg|''Love Me or Leave Me'' (1955) its-always-fair-weather-the-end.jpg|It's Always Fair Weather (1955) cobweb-end-title.jpg|The Cobweb (1955) Hit-the-deck-the-end.jpg|''Hit the Deck'' (1955) kismet-the-end.jpg|''Kismet'' (1955) quentin-durward-end-title.jpg|''Quentin Durward'' (1955) forbidden-planet-the-end.jpg|Forbidden Planet (1956) somebody-up-there-likes-me-the-end.jpg|''Somebody Up There Likes Me'' (1956) 4245953612_6294345c5b_o.jpg|''High Society'' (1956) lust-for-life-the-end.jpg|''Lust for Life'' (1956) wings-of-eagles-end-title.jpg|''The Wings of Eagles'' (1957) silk-stockings-the-end.jpg|''Silk Stockings'' (1957) ten-thousand-bedrooms-end-title.jpg|Ten Thousand Bedrooms (1957) les-girls-the-end.jpg|Les Girls (1957) jailhouse-rock-the-end.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (1957) 5663515842_9bfd3ce1d7_o.jpg|Don't Go Near the Water (1957) 5577672761_3d262e4516_o.jpg|''Raintree County'' (1957) law-and-jake-wade-the-end.jpg|The Law and Jake Wade (1958) gigi-the-end.jpg|''Gigi'' (1958) torpedo-run-end-title.jpg|Torpedo Run (1958) cat-on-a-hot-tin-roof-the-end.jpg|''Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'' (1958) 5379763_orig.jpg|''North by Northwest'' (1959) Ben-Hur_End_Titles.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) where-the-boys-are-the-end.jpg|Where the Boys Are (1960) 4466426368_8fb6d59f3e_o.jpg|''Viva Las Vegas'' (1964) 11106051293_aaef6e508f_o.jpg|The Yellow Rolls-Royce (1965) 10044745296_70bd2735bc_o.jpg|''Harum Scarum'' (1965) 14019754503_f863f554df_o.jpg|''Lady L'' (1965) MGM_001.png|From a making-of documentary for The Glass-Bottom Boat (1966) ice-station-zebra-the-end.jpg|''Ice Station Zebra'' (1968) Aspaceodysseympaa.png|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) 14709843044_60c1677761_o.jpg|The Gypsy Moths (1969) kellys-heroes-the-end.jpg|''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) w-mc-15.jpg|Westworld (1973) 6e12e2c5-5d97-4e2a-a47c-fee045c41674.jpg|Buddy Buddy (1981) Image324.png|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m39s19.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) VNecGl7DG0Zugr5KOrKWQQ198217.png|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) 1957–1983 Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h13m35s244.png|Lionpower from MGM (1967) 1986–1987, 1988, 1992-2001, 2008 Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h59m43s255.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989, 2001 reissue) 77b0c9ea-26a2-4937-8dc9-32b3ad266e4a.jpg|''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, 2002 reissue) 2012–present Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h46m32s208.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2018-06-08-15h07m41s661.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) Closing Credit Disclaimers 1970-1982 1982–1986 MGM-UA_1982_Rocky_III.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) Nimh.jpg|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) AUDIOVISUAL_COMMUNICATORS,_INC..png|The Beastmaster (1982) 45b2b1a2-1c8a-42c1-ab9f-55cc4ee2ab68.jpg|Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) Image325.png|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) Poltergeist.1982.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4_20181229_110349.489.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (1982) 12f9c094-5cbc-403c-9295-40f64b473f2d.jpg|WarGames (1983) 9ae9ce1a-6714-4eaa-8e01-e51ff72a215d.jpg|The Final Option (1983) 6bf6ec7d-349d-46b1-a176-0dfaf0a4d0bb.jpg|Octopussy (1983) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m55s189.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) ade41500-9f04-4c2a-b88d-b01a4210f2ea.jpg|Electric Dreams (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h27m15s250.png|Just the Way You Are (1984) 2fd52894-cef8-464a-925f-0b8009b6084b.jpg|That's Dancing! (1985) Image5.jpg|Rocky IV (1985) 465faba9-07de-4592-b049-2c3e1e451798.jpg|Youngblood (1986) 9f5681c2-c1de-438b-b425-01ed74455448.jpg|9½ Weeks (1986) 1986–1987 AUDIOVUSIAL_COMMUNICATORS,_INC_LOGO..png|Where the River Runs Black (1986) 1986–2011 1986–1992 Word97.gif|Liebestraum (1991) Mgm_end_03.jpg|Stargate (1994) That'sEntertainmentIIIClosing.jpg|That's Entertainment! III (1994) Mgm_end_04.jpg|Heartbreakers (2001) 1992–2011 Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h30m10s196.png|All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) 6_1999.jpg|The World is Not Enough (1999) PHILIPPINE_NATIONAL_BANK_1975.jpg|Die Another Day (2002) Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h59m03s221.png|Agent Cody Banks (2003) Vlcsnap-2012-02-29-22h11m55s107.png|Good Boy! (2003) 1f4836c3-c2f6-4617-850b-aacfd46c15fe.jpg|Walking Tall (2004) Image340.png|Into the Blue (2005) 6e852f8c-37a2-4afe-9dfc-116e833289ed.jpg|Rocky Balboa (2006) Mgm_end_01.jpg|Lions for Lambs (2007) Mgm_end_02.jpg|Dead like Me: Life After Death (2009) 3_mgm.jpg|Fame (2009) Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States